Sammy Doesn't Allow Threesomes
by ValorRose
Summary: Pairing: Sam/Dean. Warning: Wincest. Rating: M/NC-17. Summary: Interludes within Jus in Bello what could but never happened in the show.


**Title:** Sammy Doesn't Allow Threesomes

**Disclaimer: ** Don't Own, Am Broke

**Rating: ** Sadly only PG-13

**Warning: ** Kink!Latin, Kink!Handcuffs, Spoiler: Jus in Bello

**Summary: ** Interludes within Jus in Bello through a wincest fan's eyes.

**Author's Comment: ** I'm on a roll here, this has been in my head ever since I saw the episode. Based off of my icon. I hinted to one of the kinks in another story though they are not related, the bunny wouldn't leave me alone, shouldn't they be off finding eggs for easter? Enjoy!

**_BREAK_**

"Dean come on." Sam said frustrated as he tried to balance after almost coming in contact with the prison bars because of the chains attached to their legs.

"Alright, sit down?" Dean said trying to make peace. Sam realized if they got into their usual brotherly fight the stay in the prison was going to be more uncomfortable then he wanted, so he agreed. He shuffled around trying to pull under Dean and then over top, he was the taller man in the situation. Finally they fell onto the small cot together.

Tension immediately fell between them, each not wanting to start the blame for why they had not seen the trap. Each thinking to themselves that their father would have never fallen for it, and accusing each other for allowing Bella to be trusted, yet again. The only sound was the occasional clinking of the chains, and Sam couldn't handle it.

"Dean..." Sam didn't really think beyond the name, he really didn't know what he was going to say. Dean turned his head lifting his eyebrow in question, chains clinking as he put his hands on Sam's knee. Sam couldn't help the shiver that went up his body, the tension turning south, Dean's eyes turning dark with desire.

Dean didn't kiss him on the lips instead he attached himself just above the line of his shirt sucking and licking. Knowing Sam would have to hold down his moan making them even more desperate to figure out how to do find more skin contact. Sam pulled at Dean's jacket pulling him closer, awkwardly trying to pull him into his lap, or at least against his thigh. It didn't work the chains were in the way.

Dean pushed Sam back against the wall, kissing down against his shirt right over his heart where the tattoo was, and moving his hands lower against the crotch of his jeans, heated by the hardening cock inside. Then they heard footsteps and instantly pulled away. Sam couldn't move fast enough his body still trying to register some kind of thought process with something other then his lower head. He continued to lean lazily against the wall, hands near his crotch twitching yet staying away from where they wanted to be.

Dean always the sarcastic one especially when he knew he was in trouble began to hold a conversation with Henrickson. "...Seeing you in chains." Sam's body was still trying to come down from the slight sexual high his body tensed slightly. He could feel Dean's slight reaction and then heard his response.

"You kinky son-of-a-bitch, we don't swing that way." Dean said a smile in his voice. _Damn right they don't_, Sam thought needing more then ever to touch Dean, he even contemplated the idea of pulling Dean to him with Henrickson watching making sure he understand who Dean belonged to. He finally left and before Dean could even comment on the bastard, Sam had pulled him down against his lips.

Dean wasn't complaining, though he smiled knowingly against Sam's lips before he continued the kiss. Tongues tangled deeply in each others mouth as they tried desperately to get closer. Hands pulled at Sam's shirt revealing just the tip of the tattoo. It still didn't work, the chains wouldn't allow them enough freedom to let them to do what they wanted. Dean pushed against their hands which were trapped between their bodies as they tried to unzip their jeans. However again they heard footsteps and again they parted this time lingering in their kiss until the last moment.

They pulled apart neither recognized the man who stood outside their cell. Dean stood up trying to talk as always. The shot was such a surprise that Sam hardly had time to react. He smelled more then saw the splatter of Dean's blood against the jail cell wall, a smell he knew too well. Instantly he began to speak latin.

Outside of the pain in his shoulder, Dean could hear Sammy's voice go deep and speak the ancient foreign language. His cock had began to lower it wasn't anymore, he was turned on by his brother's desperate attempt to exercise the demon, he had known that Sam had studied and memorized the words he just hadn't realized what a turn on it was. Unfortunately everyone was attracted by the sounds of the gun, studying the new revelation would have to wait.

"We didn't shoot him." Sam tried to placate the situation, it was bad enough they were in the cell and Demons were coming after them, but to have humans trying to shoot them as well. They were finally left alone, Sam pulled Dean down on the cot to inspect the wound.

"I don't think we will be be able to finish what you started, Sammy." Dean said trying to joke, trying to ignore the pain.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dean, you have just been shot." Sam said inspecting the wound through the jacket.

"I never realized what a turn on it was when you spoke latin." Dean stated.

"Your pretty hot in chains yourself." Sam said casually as he pulled off Dean's jacket to get a closer look at the wound. His mouth was just a few inches from Dean's neck he resisted the urge to bend down and kiss.

"Your also hot when you talk kinky." Dean said his voice going husky just above a whisper. "Maybe we should get Henrickson in here..."

"You know I don't allow threesomes Dean." Sam said, however Dean could see that Sam had a smile on his face. Maybe just maybe after all this was over and they escaped, they could take the handcuffs with them, seeing Sam in them was definitely a turn on.

The End


End file.
